In the closet
by Ninotsjka
Summary: [COMPLETED] This is the story of a broom closet. What inhabitants has it seen?
1. Giggles and Prophecies

**Giggles and Prophecies**

"_Alohamora!_"

"So," Parvati said, "this is the place about which everyone is talking."

Lavender giggled.

The had just entered **_THE_** closet.

"Who do you think have been in there?" Lavender asked.

"I know my sister Padma has been in here once. You know at the Yule Ball with that boy from Beauxbatons!"

"Really? You haven't asked how it was, have you?"

"No, I haven't! But I bet it wasn't all too great since after the Yule Ball she dumped him!"

"No way! By the way, has she been here more than once?"

"I think so, I remember her telling me that she walked in on Anthony Goldstein and Hannah Abbott… naked!"

"That is hilarious, but wasn't Anthony dating Padma?"

"He was! And Hannah was dating Ernie!"

"Poor Ernie…Who else? Any Gryffindors?"

"It has been rumoured that Harry was in here and lost his virginity!"

They both giggled. They liked Harry and the rumours were so persistent.

"Oh, I wish this closet could talk. Too bad we haven't learned that spell yet!"

"I bet Hermione would be able to do it…" Lavender said.

"But that's Hermione. No body is as crazy as her about studying, except maybe some of the Ravenclaws. Maybe we can ask Professor Trelawney… She surely must have seen something?"

"Maybe she herself used this closet once?"

"With whom?"

"Snape?" Lavender suggested.

"Ewww… I don't even want to think of that! What about Professor Lupin?"

"He doesn't like her very much. I guess he's too afraid he'd bite her. He didn't want her to crystal gaze for him either!"  

"I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want her to crystal glaze for him…"

"Maybe he really is allergic and afraid for crystal balls, because they remind him of the moon. He's still a werewolf!"

They still giggled.

"I know Colin has been in here once… I just remembered. He had been with someone but he or she had left the boy naked with the door wide open!" Lavender said.

"I remember that one! The whole school talked about it for months. He still gets red when someone mentions it!"

They giggled. They had no clue why anyone would be so mad at the boy to leave him there like that. Maybe he had tried to photograph the girl or boy during the deed.

"I'm sure the Weasley twins must have been in here. They are such pranksters. I can't see how they _haven't_ used this closet!" Parvati said

"Ewww… Fred and George together, kissing, shagging… that's horrible! I don't even want to think about that."

"Indeed, but who says that they were in here by themselves. They could have brought someone along… I guess Fred took Angelina, seeing as he took her to the Yule Ball!"

"George would bring Alicia or Katie I think… Do you know who George took the Yule Ball?" Lavender asked.

"I absolutely don't know!"

"Lets go and see Professor Trelawney. Have her crystal gaze for us. Maybe she sees who have been in here!"

With that Parvati and Lavender left the closet in a hurry.


	2. Banishing a ghost

**Banishing a ghost**

"Oh, Tom!" Olive cried on Tom's shoulder. "I'm haunted. Myrtle has come back as a ghost and haunts me because I made fun of her glasses."

"It wasn't new to Tom, ever since the attacks stopped with the capture of that oaf Hagrid, all girls wanted to be with him. He saved them from the attacks. A girl had died. It was no loss. Even the expulsion of Hagrid was no loss. It was a loss however that he couldn't open the Chamber of Secrets again. Normally he would have preferred to build a love nest there for him and whichever girl wanted to join him. But that Muggle-loving fool of a Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore was to close by. So he was stuck have to use a closet, near the entrance of his desired hide-out.

"Don't worry, Olive! She will not haunt you for now!" Tom said. I'll kill you first. Too bad Olive was a pureblood, it was not his intention to kill purebloods. At least not without extracting some pleasure from the girl.

"Come in here, we won't be disturbed here. And even if Myrtle's ghost tries to haunt you, I will be here to protect you…" With those words Tom opened the door of the broom closet. Pringle had left it open.

When he was inside he worked real quickly. Within a second he had undressed her and penetrated her.

"What?" Olive looked at him with big eyes full of fear. He read hurt in her eyes.

"This is something no one can take away from you ever again! It's my own way of banishing ghosts!"

"You are so clever Tom. How can I ever repay you?" Olive said.

"By looking as if you enjoy it!" snarled Tom and he began to move inside her.

He wasn't the guy for foreplay. He rarely touched a breast when he had sex with somebody, and still the girls kept coming back for more.

He had pinned Olive to the wall of the closed. Holding her hands behind her back. He didn't want her to touch him anywhere else than she already this. Maybe it was his dark charm that gave him that forbidden sign everybody always longed to trespass…

Her breath was shallow, his own started to break. He was close. So with one enormous effort he heaved her off the ground and thrusted once more into her… hard and merciless as he came. His hand finally reached her breasts, cupping them as he fell asleep on her shoulder.

It was Olive who waked him. He was still in her. They were still naked in the closet. It was already dark. So he got dressed and let her dress herself, before he opened the door and strolled off for his patrol through the hall… he had neglected his Prefect duties for an afternoon. This was not tolerable. He needed to be careful. The heir of Slytherin wasn't supposed to give in to something a futile as sleep!


	3. How can this be wrong?

**How can this be wrong?**

"We shouldn't do this, Frank!" Alice mumbled between kisses.

"I know Alice, but why does it feel so good then? Why do our bodies keep insisting that we should?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's nature telling us that we are in the wrong relationship!"

"What would Sirius say, if he knew you were cheating on him with me…"

"He would go nuts! You may not be his best friend. But you certainly are one of his best friends." It was hard talking and kissing at the same time. "In here. _Alohamora!_"

"Marlene would do the same thing, I guess." Frank said, leading Alice and him into the closet and closing the door behind them.

Alice let out a moan. Her hands were grazing in his robes, finding their way down his pants. She had a desire that desperately wanted to be satisfied. She desperately wanted Frank and she wanted him now!

She guided him into her. Swinging her legs around him. That was quite hard to do in the close environment of the closet, without breaking your kneecaps. It was all worth it to have him closer in her.

It felt so good. How could something that feels so good, be so wrong? Alice didn't know, nor did Frank. They had been each other's guilty pleasure from day one. And this is where it had leaded them. Both seeing and dating other people, while secretly enjoying each other's bodies in the infamous broom closet.

The closet had quite a reputation. It had a long history of couples that had been in there. It was legendary.

"Frank, I love you!" Alice moaned as Frank's mouth launched another attack at her breasts.

"I love you too, Alice! You know someday we will get married and have lots of kids!" Frank said.

"Deal! Lots of kids, but they'll have to wait until we have finished here at Hogwarts!" Alice said. She wasn't a Prefect for nothing, she was intelligent enough to protect herself from the dangers that the stolen moments with Frank could have.

She kissed him again. She swung one leg back off him.

"You know what? I'm going to tell Sirius that it's over. He can get a new girlfriend in like seconds!" She snapped her fingers. He'll probably already have somebody else, she thought.

"Indeed, he can get another girlfriend in seconds.  I see all the girls are swooning over him. I tell Marlene it's over too. Maybe she and Sirius can get together."

"That would be great. They are both fantastic people. But they are not right for us. We are right for each other. I don't want us to be a secret any more! Because secrets tend to have a way of coming out when you least want them to get out!"

"Amen!" said Frank

So as soon as they could get their hands of the other, they got out of the closet and headed to their partners to tell them the bad news! 


	4. Bones to the rescue

**Bones to the rescue**

"Marlene, what are you doing near that closet!" Edgar asked.

"Frank… he… he… he broke up with me. He left me for A… Alice!" sobbed Marlene McKinnon.

"Don't cry Marlene!" Edgar said as he padded Marlene's back in an attempt to comfort her. Edgar didn't know what to do. Marlene was his best friend, and to see her in tears like this over Frank Longbottom… He could kill Frank for this.

"But that still doesn't explain…"

"They… they spend a lot of time here. Frank told me. I wanted to see for myself…" Marlene's words were long and drenched with grief.

Edgar took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Marlene stopped crying and looked up into Edgar's eyes. Edgar still stroked her head tenderly.

"Make the bad memories go away Edgar. Right here and now. Make me be able again to walk through this corridor without going into tears every time!"

Edgar could only nod.

"_Alohamora!_" Edgar said. The closet swung open. Edgar lifted Marlene up and carried her over the threshold of their house for the time being. It only was a closet, but it was a home… There were bad memories about the place for her, but Edgar's touch made them disappear as snow before the sun. She needed his touch, and he needed to touch her as deeply as he could.

Edgar wanted to move quickly, but he knew this was not the time for haste. He had to take his time, for Marlene's sake. He loved Marlene. So he gently put her on one of the shelves. His hands unbuttoned her robes and slid it off her shoulders.

Marlene looked at him and put her arms around his neck. Edgar's mouth descended upon hers. She tasted so good. He felt her hands undoing his own robes. He couldn't waste any more time. He needed to feel her skin underneath his hands, so he tore her blouse out of her skirt and explored her stomach, making his way first up to her breast.

Her breast turned out to be small and humble. He liked them that way. She started to moan as he touched a nipple. He tore of her blouse completely and caressed her nipple with his mouth. His hands ventured lower. They went to see if she was as ready for him as he was for her.

As two of his fingers encountered the moistness they had been seeking, he knew she was ready. Edgar flung her thong to the side, let his pants down and infiltrated her with all the passion he could rally up. He knew she wasn't a virgin, he never expected Frank Longbottom to leave that stone unturned… But it truly seemed as though Marlene was knew to this. New because his touch was gentle, maybe even gentler than Frank's touch had been.   
Edgar didn't want to think about Frank, all he wanted to think about was his love for Marlene and the passion that they shared at the moment. So he moved the pace up. She took his breath away. Her breath had changed too. It wasn't nice and fluent anymore, but it came in moans and groans. Marlene's nails scratched his back. He didn't mind. It only was a souvenir to go with the memory!

Marlene came, her body shook under him. That was too much for his body and he came too. Their lips found each other again in a nice and slow kiss.

"Wow!" Marlene said. Her eyes were now sparkling. "I never knew you had it in you!"

"Well, now you know…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Edgar dressed himself.

"_Reparo!_" Marlene said, repairing the torn pieces of clothing and putting them back on.

The two of them left the closet, walking hand in hand. But before the left they just shared one more stolen kiss…


	5. Oh, shoot!

**Oh shoot!**

"Is this closet safe?"

"Safe enough I guess!"

"Why?"

"The caretaker doesn't need the things we're using!"

"But are you quite sure that James won't go looking for us here?"

"No way! He's still with his head in the clouds because Lily agreed to be his girlfriend!" "_Alohomora!_"

And so they snuck into the closet. Sirius lowered himself and pulled Remus's pants down and started giving him a nice treatment with his mouth. Remus moaned. Sirius was a good lover. He remembered their first time in the dorm. They hadn't known what women found so interesting in men. They experimented on each other and it had been heaven. Even Peter walking in on them couldn't dampen their spirits. Sirius had even made up some bogus story of someone willingly drugging them, taking their clothes of and laying them naked in Sirius's bed. Peter had bought it.

He smiled at the memory. Remus's breath had become shallow. He stroked Sirius's hair, pushing his head closer to his crotch.

Remus came quickly. Sirius was the only one who had such an effect on him. It was even more effective than doing it himself. He wasn't exactly gay, but he and Sirius had done this since their fifth year. It had become more and more of a habit and besides every time with Sirius was really nice. He really looked forwards to these moments with him. The only thing that he couldn't do was bite him; he never nibbled on Sirius's ear for instance, he was too afraid to breed more werewolves!

Then it was Sirius' turn. Sirius wasn't gay either; he was defined as 'God's gift to women' by most of their year, not to mention most of the female population under that also. They had, of course, no clue what Sirius did with Remus every few weeks. It was even a wonder that their best friends hadn't found out . Even Peter didn't know, although he had walked in on them the first time.

Sirius liked a more hands on approach, so Remus had to stroke Sirius; making them both very excited. Finally Remus felt Sirius. It was pleasant, feeling Sirius in him. He still found it a miracle that he fitted so perfectly around Sirius. Sirius started moving, making sure that Remus also got his share of the pleasure.

"I can't hold it much longer, Padfoot!" moaned Remus.

"Shoot then, Moony!"

Remus came again as Sirius gave it more effort. Sirius caught bits of the bitter liquid and as he did he came himself.

They rested for a while, Sirius with his head on Remus's shoulder, holding him tightly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They quickly cleaned up with the towels that were in the closet and left in a hurry! They weren't sure, how long it would take for the next couple to arrive in order to do what they had just done. They only hoped that it would be as good for the next couple as it had been for them.


	6. Corrupting the mind

**Corrupting the mind**

They were running. Running along the corridor on the second floor.

"James, where are we going?"

"To everyone's favourite place. The broom closet!"

"But, why?" But she already knew… As a Head Girl she knew exactly what people did in the broom closet. She had never done it in there. She and James had done in the Bathroom for the Head Boy and Head Girl once, but never in _the_ famous broom closet.

James quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"I don't believe the teachers would allow me to do certain things right here in the hallway!" James said after he put his hand under Lily's robes. And stroked a nipple with his finger.

"I see…" She suppressed a moan. She also saw the look in his eyes. He wanted her. She could even feel it, as his erection pushed against her thigh.

"Let's go, quick! It may not be very responsible for the Head Boy and Head Girl to duck into a broom closet together, but right now, there's no way I'm going to stop you"

"And why is that Evans?"

"Because I want you too much for that right now!"

Lily kissed him back. Her hands lay restless on his chest.

"_Alohamora!_" The closet opened.

James locked the door and Lily did a quick cleaning charm. You never knew who had been there before! It might even be two gay people. Or worse: Peeves!

James kissed her. Her hands were already all playing with his hair. Messing it up even further. It didn't matter, it was never going to lie flat anyway… No one would notice it!

They quickly discarded their robes and shirts. James hand found her bra, but had trouble discarding it.

"I'll help you!" Lily said, disposing of the fabric.

James kissed her neck and his hands started to massage her breasts. Lily's hands ran along his back. Her mouth was nibbling on his earlobe. Man that felt great. He couldn't keep this up much longer without feeling her around him.

Lily had somehow undone his pants so all he had to do was lifting her skirt up before he came into her. Lily moaned. She loved the way it felt when he was in her. It was a wonder that she had survived so long without him; that she had resisted him for so long.

Their pace accelerated. Their breaths became irregular and heavy, their hands restless, their tongues entangled, more and more. Until ecstasy came upon them. Lily threw her head back and shouted "James!"

"Lily!"

It was only in times of passion that James had called her by her given name and not by her surname, like he usually did.

James was panting, his head resting on her breasts.

"Well," Lily said after they were completely dressed again. "This wondrous team have got to go on their rounds again. Let's tell some people off for shagging in the Hallway!"

"Evans, I think I'm corrupting you!"

And off they were!


	7. Black and Blonde

**Black and Blonde**

"Hey Black!"

"Hey Blonde!"

Bellatrix Black greeted her boyfriend. They met at this place on purpose. They wanted to try out a new place for their lovemaking. Every time the Prefect's Bathroom or the Astronomy Tower was such a bore. Unless you counted the risk of getting caught by the caretaker, or Peeves for that matter.

Her boyfriend wasn't called Blonde. He just had blonde hair, and it had become her nickname for him. How was she otherwise going to call him? Lucy?

Bella shuddered at the very idea. He would kill her if she ever attempted to call him that. She liked the Dark aura that was all around him. She also knew that he fancied her sister and her sister fancied him. But well, she wasn't done with him yet. Narcissa could always have him later.

"_Alohamora__!_" Bellatrix had opened the closet.

His hands were all over her in a second. He may not be her first choice, but he sure was a good lover.

"Hmmm…" Bellatrix moaned as her boyfriend stroked her. He nibbled on her earlobe, than leaving a wet trail behind as his mouth traveled to her mouth, her neck and finally to her nipples. Her moans became louder as his mouth traveled further.

His hands were very experienced and the had already explored her whole back and they even found time to undress her… Skilled, but she hadn't expected otherwise from a Quidditch player like him. He played Seeker on the Slytherin team. He was also the team captain. Maybe that was why every Slytherin adored him. Maybe that was why he was so experienced in seeking and finding her hidden places, making her experience unknown heights.

She stroked his hair. Carefully, she didn't want to mess up the hair. He hated to have his hair messed up. You would think he thought his long blonde hair was sacred or something. She only wanted him for the pleasure that he gave her. It was not like she was in love with him! A Slytherin really loving someone was a rare situation. Although her sister really seemed to love him… oh well!

Bellatrix proved to be just as skilled as her lover. She too had undressed him. Quite a task when her lover was providing such a sweet torture to her breasts. Massaging them; licking her nipples.  

"Now!" she moaned.

He entered her. Another moan. He actually moaned. He had never done that before… It was always Bella that moaned. But they were closer now than ever before. It was going to be their last time together… And MAN this felt good, but not quite good enough. There was always Rodolphus Lestrange. Rod wanted her… Why shouldn't she give him what he wanted? Hopefully Rod would be just as skillful as this man!

Bella had already reached ecstasy twice when her lover finally ejaculated. His back arched in a characteristic way; his long blonde hair falling as a wave over his back.

Panting he left her body and got dressed. He never had heard of afterplay if something like that existed.

When she too was dressed, Bella kissed him.

"It was good, as always! But you need to get with Narcissa!" Bellatrix said.

"I will!" he answered.

"Goodbye Lucius!" Bellatrix said looking after her lover…


	8. Beauty comes from within

**Beauty comes from within**

"Cissa, want to shag?" Rabastan said.

"Sure, and don't call me Cissa!" Narcissa said.

"But Bella, Andromeda, Sirius and even Lucius call you that!" sputtered Rabastan

"They are family, or as good as since Bella is shagging Lucius!"

"I thought you wanted Lucius!"

"I'll get him, when Bella is done with him! Persistence and perseverance that's the key! But I'm not going to sit around waiting for her to be through with him!"

"What are you going to do than?"

"Shag you, what else! I want to have some pleasure and you Rabbi have just been selected to give it to me!"

"Where? The closet?" Rabastan asked.

"That would be a nice place to start, would it?" Narcissa said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Alohamora!_"

The closet had opened and they went in. Luckily there were no people already in there. That would have been something! It was rumoured that James Potter had lost his virginity in this closet. Narcissa shuddered at the idea that she was about to lose hers in the same closet.

No matter what anybody told, she was still a virgin. By choice she could add. She wanted to wait for the love of her life, Lucius Malfoy. But Lucius was dating her sister Bellatrix and she was tired of waiting. So when Rabastan offered her… well now she would at least now if she liked the damn thing everybody was talking about.

They undressed. Each undid their own clothing. They didn't know it could heat up the fire if the undressed the other instead of themselves. They were inexperienced.

Finally they stood in full bloom in front of the other, taking in every aspect of the others body,

Rabastan was taller than Narcissa, but then again he was older than she was. He had no muscles at all. He wasn't a Quidditch player like Lucius… He was more of a student; always with his head in books about the Dark Arts. It was a wonder he even thought about sex every now and then.

Narcissa was beautiful, but she had a haughtily look about her, saying she was better than everyone else. Her breasts were round and her nipples stood up fierce in Rabastan's gaze.

His hands were already grazing at them. He had lost his mind, but it did feel good.   
What the hell was she thinking? Did she actually want him to continue? Yes, was the answer that welled up in Narcissa. So she pulled him closer and turned around. Grinding her hips at his crotch; making him moan in excitement.

She was almost moaning herself when he got into her. This felt really good, if it wasn't for the pain! The pain was hell! Bella had told her this before, but still she wasn't prepared for it. Bella had said also that it was only the first time that hurt. Well, this way Lucius wouldn't cause her pain…

At the thought of Lucius, Narcissa moaned. Her breath had become more irregular as Rabastan had moved up the pace by instinct. The last thing she thought before the waves of passion overflowed her was that she could really get used to this…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rabastan held Narcissa tight. He was afraid to let her go. And what if she had hated the whole experience? Rabastan couldn't bear the thought. She was the only woman he ever loved. He also knew that she wasn't for him, but at least he had taken her virginity. That would be something no one would ever take away from him. Sure they could make him forget the memory, but that wouldn't change the fact that she truly lost her virginity to him: Rabastan Lestrange!


	9. Blacker than Black

**Blacker than Black**

"I've got something for you!" Rodolphus said to his best friend Regulus Black.

"What is it, Rod?"

"Edible black ink…" Rod answered him with a huge smile as he showed the bottle.

Regulus knew exactly what that meant. They were going to experiment in the closet.

"Let's go!" Regulus said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Alohamora!_" Rodolphus opened the door.

Once they got inside the door closed again.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Regulus asked.

"I guess you put it on someone's body and eat it off."

"Or you write a secret message with it on edible paper and send it to someone. If the person is caught he can destroy the message by eating it! So you know it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Regulus said, but he knew that they were going to execute the first.

"Who shall go first?"

"Ok, I will!" Regulus said apprehensively. "I think we need to be in the nude for this one to really work…"

So the two guys stripped. Rod put some ink on Regulus' nipples and began to lick it of. Regulus moaned. He didn't know guys could give another guy such pleasure too. He was getting excited.

"My turn!" he said. He looked avidly at Rod in his birthday suit. He had made his decision. He put some ink on his hands and began to massage Rod's dick.

"Regulus! What the hell are you doing?" Rod shouted.

"Just wait and see!" Regulus answered and stopped massaging Rod.

Instead he took him in his mouth. Rod moaned. They both knew that this had gone past the innocent play that they used to do. This was heaven. This was their secret. Theirs and the closet.

Rod came into Regulus' mouth. Ewww. That tasted disgusting! The chocolate flavour of the ink had been nice, but this? Why on earth would women want to do this for a man when they get such a bitter reward? He spit the stuff out.

"Don't I taste good?" Rod asked Regulus.

"You tasted very good at first. It wasn't until you came you bastard!"

"Does seed taste that awful then?"

"Try mine…"

So Rod did the same to Regulus. He too spat out the stuff as soon as he Regulus forced the bitter liquid that was his sperm into Rod's mouth.

"You're right. And we expect women to swallow that?"

"Sure, when we dislike them… I think it can serve as pleasure for us and torture for them!" Regulus said, thinking.

"I like that idea, Regulus! But there still is something strange. How could I have enjoyed this so much? I'm straight! I love your cousin!"

"Maybe you can use this experience as a power tool over people. Try that Pettigrew fellow. He's gay…"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, he fancies my brother… I don't really like to think about it too much. It brings horrible pictures into my mind." Regulus shivered when he said that. This closet was starting to get cold.

"_Scourgify!_" Rod said cleaning up the closet and themselves. They quickly got dressed again.

"Never again!" Regulus said.

"Never again!" Rod agreed. "You know what, we leave the ink here. Someone else will find a use for it!"

"I didn't know you were this generous!"

"I isn't but it's not like we're going to use it again, do we?" Rod smiled malevolently.

With that they left the closet.


	10. Change thyself

**Change thyself**

"Hi, Charlie!" Tonks said stumbling as she had tripped over a chair.

"I'll help you up, Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me that. I hate that name. Just call me, Tonks!"

"I will," Charlie smiled.

She had looked so sweet and innocent as she lay on the floor, it stirred up emotions in Charlie that he hadn't even imagined. Sure she was in his year. He was sixteen years old, Prefect, Quidditch Captain and the Gryffindor Seeker. She was also sixteen. He had noticed her. How could you not notice a clumsy woman with spiky pink hair running around the school!

As he helped her get up he saw that she was bleeding.

"You're bleeding!" Charlie said.

"No matter!" she said and screwed up her face. The wound was healed.

"How?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, that means I can change my appearance at will! So healing a wound is not too hard."

"But walking sure seems to be! Lets go for a walk. I won't let you fall I promise!"

"Ok," Tonks said taking Charlie's arm.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Charlie didn't know how it happened but they ended up kissing in front of the closet. He could just as well go all the way with her… he had come this far. __

"_Alohamora!_" Charlie whispered and they entered the closet.

"I've never been here before! What is this place?" Tonks asked Charlie.

"This, Tonks…" Charlie said showing her the room, "…is _the_ closet!"

"Really the closet that everyone has been talking about?"

Charlie nodded.

"Wow! And now it's our turn to use it and see what it's full potential is!"

Charlie grinned and planted a kiss on her lips. His hands were going through her hair, which seemed to be growing. It seemed like she wanted him to have more hair to go through with his hands.

He moved his hands down and gently squeezed her buttocks.

She moaned. His hands traveled to her front and undid her robes. She was perfect.

Her body fitted so perfectly to his, that he could have swore that she was made for him. He moaned. He wanted her and he felt that she was ready for him. He made a way into her.

Because she was a Metamorphmagus he couldn't tell whether Tonks was a virgin or not. He only hoped that his body had given him the right signals. He moved up his pace so that their breaths became irregular.

Their ecstasy's came in a whirlwind of colour. They didn't know whether it was day or night, if it was Saturday or Wednesday. They remembered nothing but the passion they were sharing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they were done and had sorted their memories. They got dressed silently. They hadn't said a word. They felt if it would fade out the experience they had just shared and it was too wonderful to let it die a slow and painful death.

They only had to look at the other to know what the other thought about what had just happened. In their eyes lay a promise. A promise that the they would soon create more memories like the one they just made!


	11. The rat in the turban

****

The rat in the turban

Professor Quirell was busy walking around Hogwarts doing his rounds.

He heard someone whisper.

"_Alohamora!"_ he heard.

"Who is there?" he said. His voice was strong, he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher after all.

Before he knew what was happening he was dragged into a closet. It was almost like somebody didn't want him to know who was hiding there.

He could see the glowing watery eyes of a man in the shades. There wasn't much light in the closet, but he could see the man's eyes glittering as soon as his own eyes were adjusted to the dark.

Quirell wanted to light his wand. "_Lum..._"

"No!" the man squealed, before he placed his lips upon Quirell's.

Quirell had no time to think about the man's strange behaviour. The man's kiss was to divine to let go, so he answered the kiss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The man's hands where all over Quirell's body; stripping his clothes of him. As soon as Quirell was naked, the man undressed himself. He turned Quirell around and his top banana found a way up Quirell's ass.

It was almost pleasant to Quirell, but the man seemed to be ecstatic as if he hadn't had sex in a very long time. It was almost like he had been chained, submitted to abstinence. Quirell didn't know the man's sin, but he did know that the man sure made him horny.

He wanted the man too. So as soon as the man came and pulled out of him, Quirell took the matter into his own hands.

He forced the man on his knees. His mouth over Quirell's excited member. The man knew what was expected. He started to move. Quirell moaned. His breath became shallow. He never had sex with a man before but this was just plain heaven! HE never wanted something else anymore.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Quirell shot his seed into the man, the man squeaked.

"Can we do this again?" he asked.

"I think not!" the man answered. The man's voice was not as stable as Quirell had thought it to be, the voice of the man was rather squeaky. .

"Although this was highly enjoyable, I don't think I can risk getting caught ever again."

With that there was a flash of light and the man was gone.

Quirell looked around the closet. There was no one. So he got dressed and picked up his wand.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as he opened the door, a rat shot out of the closet.

'It must be a coincidence,' Quirell thought. 'At least it wasn't a student!'

Quirell walked away from the closet. Halfway down the corridor he turned around and watched the closet where he had just had one of the most incredible experiences of his whole life. He would remember the man with his squeaky, weezy voice as long as he would life, he would remember the man's touch.

" Oh well, I guess I should go and plan my vacation… A month in Albania should do the trick…"


	12. Following a flying Quaffle

**Following a flying Quaffle**

"Somebody bewitched that Quaffle to fly away!" Oliver Wood said. And indeed the huge red Quaffle they had used for practise was flying away into the school. "Katie, Angelina you go search together. Fred, George you and Harry take another route to search for that Quaffle... Alicia, you come with me..."

"We charmed the Quaffle you know!" Fred whispered in Harry's ear, when Oliver was out of earshot.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Look it flies straight in that broom closet!" Alicia yelled.

So Alicia and Oliver went into the closet after the Quaffle.

"_Lumos!_" said Alicia. The Quaffle lay quite motionless upon a shelf.

"Isn't this... isn't this the closet where everybody talks about?" Alicia asked.

"I believe so..." Oliver said after he had a quick look around.

"I'll kill Fred and George as soon as I get the chance to lay a hand on them..." Alicia sighed.

"Well, we could do that... or we could let the closet live up to its reputation!" Oliver grinned.

If this truly was a joke of Fred and George... who was he to say no to such an very likable prank...

"At least we have the Quaffle back!" Alicia said, swinging her arms around Oliver.

"Lets show them that we can't be fooled by them..." Oliver mumbled before planting a kiss on Alicia's lips.

"Hmmm..." She nodded and moaned as their tongues intertwined with each other.

She had always seen Oliver as a guy who was constantly with his mind on the Quidditch pitch; who's whole life was all about Quidditch... she never imagined that he could be this passionate about something else than Quidditch.

True, he was the Gryffindor Keeper and she one of the three Gryffindor Chasers; true, the had been lead here by the two Gryffindor Beaters and a bewitched Quaffle... but this was close to heaven.

Oliver always put himself down somehow. She would like to show him that he was the best keeper they ever would have... she would give him the best gift she had to offer... her virginity.

Alicia had always been attracted to Oliver, and soon he would not only keep the Gryffindor goals safe, but also Alicia's virginity.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oliver barely noticed the restrains as he came into Alicia. He wasn't self-centred or anything, but he had wanted Alicia for so long, that he wasn't going to let some strange restrains come between the two of them!

It was only then that the truth hit him. He had scored a goal; but the hoop into which the Quaffle went, was a hoop that no Quaffle before had gone through. They may have passed it, but nobody went through it. He was her first…

Anxiety was on Oliver's face. He didn't know what to do. He could deal with Quidditch, he couldn't deal with normal human emotions. Human emotions caused him to trying to drown himself after a lost match for instance.

"No turning back…" Alicia whispered silently in his ear. She obviously knew what he was thinking. And she was right. It had already happened. He couldn't undo time. So he slowly began to move inside her.

The pace of their passion grew ever faster, taking their breaths away in the process. It was a whole new sport they were practising: Quidditch with a twist. A game where there were no winners or losers. They both won or both lost.

They were lost in their passion and lust for the other. When the reached the top and dived into the world beyond, the both gained a fantastic experience. They both where speechless, not only because they were out of breath, but also because they couldn't find any words to describe what they felt.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You should have told me!"

"And have you bore me, with some more Quidditch metaphors? No thanks. Besides I think there is no place where it is safer than with you, Oliver!" Alicia said, kissing him.

Oliver kissed her back.

"This way we are never going to get out of this closet!" Oliver sighed.

"Who cares?"

"Well, shouldn't we tell Katie and Angelina we found the Quaffle?" Oliver said.

"Which Quaffle?" Alicia's face became red.

"This one!" Oliver held up the real Quaffle.

"I suppose so. Lets get dressed and tell them!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So as soon as the two of them got dressed, they exited the closet in search of Katie and Angelina. They decided to run, they didn't want anyone to find out what had happened just yet!


	13. Rien ne va plus

**Rien ne va plus**

"I bet you can't make love to me, Barty!"

"I don't bet!" Barty said. "Nor do any of my employees. Especially young Weatherby. He's too ambitious, too enthusiastic for that!"

"If you can do it, I'll never bet again. If you can't well, then you'll take a week off and leave young Weasley in charge."

"Let's say I take the bet, would you stop bothering me about betting?"

"Sure!" Ludo Bagman answered. "I remember there was this closet on the second floor, near the girls lavatories…"

Crouch didn't ask further questions. He didn't even wanted to know what Bagman had been doing in the girls lavatories!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here it is! _Alohamora!_" Ludo said. As the door opened, he said "After you!"

Barty and Ludo entered the closet. Barty quickly soundproofed it. Finally he looked at Ludo. He didn't know where to begin. He hadn't done this in years. Sure every once in a while his house-elf had given him a blow-job, but since his wife died in Azkaban… He never used it on human beings. And Ludo was a guy! Where was he supposed to stick it? Up Ludo's ass? Probably he couldn't even get it up.

Old Barty hadn't counted on the cunningness of Ludo though. Ludo saw the problems he was having and took the initiative. He put his hands straight down Barty's pants and started move his hands up and down along Barty's cock, letting it grow until Barty had to go through with everything.

Barty was so hard, that he couldn't even remember being that hard ever before. His body was growing restless, calling for satisfaction, so he turned Ludo around, lifted up Ludo's robes and pulled down Ludo's pants. Ludo had already disposed of Barty's robes and pants.

When his body screamed for flesh, he just did it. He didn't think anymore. His body had taken over. His primal urges that he had kept repressed for so long, resurfaced. The urges were not directly directed towards Ludo, but Ludo was available… he was there!

It felt strangely good. It was a little tighter than he was used too, but he would manage. Barty moved up his pace. As he looked over Ludo's shoulder he saw that Ludo had an erection. Ludo really liked what they were doing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ludo and Barty came together. Ludo's seed was shattered all over the closet. They had to clean up before they would leave the closet.

The bet was that Ludo would stop bothering Barty, but Barty wanted Ludo to bother him for this. It had been great. Ludo wouldn't bet anymore and he Bartemius Crouch sr. would have satisfaction for the rest of his life.

"_Scourgify!_" Barty said.

Everything was as clean again as when they had entered the closet. They picked up their pants and put their robes back on.

"Now lets go back, before anyone notices that we were gone!"

With those words the two judges of the Triwizard Tournament left the closet, not knowing whether they would ever see the closet again; whether they would ever have such an amazing experience ever again.


	14. I've missed this

**I've missed this**

Clunk, step, clunk, step,  clunk, step, clunk…

He walked near the closet when he remembered that he had forgotten to take a sip from his hipflask. He turned back to normal. That was when he saw her.

"_Alohamora_!" he whispered.

He grabbed her and pulled her into the closet.

"Master Barty," Winky said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm on duty for _my_ Master." Barty said.

"Not the Dark Lord, again Master Barty?" Winky squealed.

"Yes him…and," he added, "I've come to see you Winky!"

"What does Master Barty want?"

"The usual…"   
It was almost like the two of the spoke in some kind of code, but they understood each other perfectly.

"Off course, Master Barty!" The Elf's eyes twinkled. She loved him. He was her Master. It didn't matter that his father had given her clothes and she had come to work at Hogwarts with Dobby. It didn't matter, because in her heart her Masters were still the Crouches.

He dropped his pants and Winky took him in her mouth. He moaned. How he had longed for this! It was so long ago... really a long time ago when he last felt her lips around him. It was like he finally came home after a long journey!

Winky hadn't known it was him when he arrived her in the disguise his Master wanted him to wear. This was the first time he had made himself known to anyone. He knew he could count on Winky, not to tell a soul…

He wanted it to go faster, but he knew she couldn't. They had done this since he had been thirteen. His father had never known it. And since his father was as good as dead by now… he would never know it. He had to take things in his own hands if he really wanted it. He had always taken the matters into his own hands…

He lifted Winky up, lifted up her skirt and came into her. Slowly remembering every detail of her body. Barty started to move in her.

"Oh Master. This feels wonderful. I've missed it!"

"I've missed it too, Winky!" he said as he sped up the pace.

Finally he shot his seed into her. Winky had been the only one who had ever given him pleasure.

"I've got to go!" he said taking a sip from his hipflask. "They'll notice I'm gone."

He placed a magical eye in the empty socket and reattached the wooden leg of the character he was supposed to pretend to be! But he had to do what he had done. He had missed it too much in the time that he was in Azkaban or under the Imperius Curse his father had placed upon him when he left Azkaban, supposedly dead.

He clunked out of the closet, he was on his way making rounds, feeling more satisfied than he had done in ages!  

Winky on the other hand, went back to the kitchen. She didn't need any Butterbeer today. Her Master had returned. Her Master was with her.


	15. Sneaking

**Sneaking **

"In here! _Alohamora!_" Dean whispered.

The door opened and they snuck inside.

The kissed each other. They quickly discarded their robes. Dean put his hand in Justin's pants while Justin was stroking Dean's back under his T-shirt.

Their kiss deepened. It was so

So here they were, quietly shagging in a broom closet when suddenly somebody opened the door!

"Lindy!" Dean said in horror, when he saw who had dared to disturb his snog with Justin. "Please don't tell anyone! Seamus would kill me alive if he knew! He still _is _my boyfriend. And I know that he wants Justin too! He told me after he found out that Justin was gay like us, you know!"

"I won't say a thing. Now give me a broom or something else to mob. I'm on detention, mopping the second floor, since Moaning Myrtle has flooded the bathroom. AGAIN!"

"Oh, joy!" Justin said listlessly.

"Well, we can always go and shag there. The only one who'll see us is the ghost!"

"Let's go, quick. I don't want Seamus to find out I've been cheating on him with Dean!"

"Don't let me stop you. I won't tell!" Lindy said.

"But…" Justin began.

"Just give me a towel and normal broom! I know you want to play with some other sticks…" Lindy replied.

Somehow Justin and Dean didn't think this was funny. They still wanted each other though. Lindy could see their erections. Since they had lost their pants too by now.

So they gave her what she asked for, and closed the door.

Lindy went back to the order of the day: cleaning the floor, while Dean and Justin were back in the closet doing their thing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a while Lindy heard loud moans coming from the closet. It was quite horrid. Considering she knew who were in there. It was really an odd couple those two.

"Oh… oh, Dean!" she heard Justin moan at a certain point.

Why hadn't she learned how to do a Silencing Charm, yet? The fact that she couldn't do a proper Silencing Charm had given her this detention with Filch in the first place.

"They don't want me to tell, but on the other hand, they forgot to soundproof the damn closet… Maybe she could conjure a device to let the whole school enjoy…" Lindy sighed.

But Lindy didn't need to do that, because it turned out that Dean could moan even louder than Justin. He really screamed Justin's name in ecstasy. She had always known that Dean was quite good with a pencils. It seemed that he was gifted using any kind of pencil.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally they came out of the closet.

"Well, well… if we haven't got the two lovebirds! Maybe next time it's handier to soundproof the room, it was quite a taste, hearing you two going at it. It only needed some visuals…" Lindy smirked.

And they ran away, heads red of exercise and humiliation

Lindy looked at them. She lifted her eyes up to the ceiling and muttered "Men!"


	16. Straightening out

**Straightening out**  
"Daphne!" Draco Malfoy said.   
"What?" Daphne answered. She was a Slytherin, and rather handsome too, but that didn't meant she liked Draco.   
"You are so hot! I bet you can get even a gay man to go straight!"   
"Who are you suggesting I should try my charms on, Draco?" she asked.  
"Finnegan! There aren't many gays here at the moment…"   
"I'll do it. He's rather cute!"   
Draco shivered. He never thought he would hear the words cute and Finnegan in the same sentence out of the mouth of a Slytherin.   
  
"Oh, Seamus?" Daphne yelled.   
Seamus made his way towards Daphne through a crowd of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  
"What is it, Daphne?"  
"You're gay, right?"   
"And what if I am!" Seamus said testily.   
"Well, I think I have what it takes to make you straight…" Daphne was flashing her eyelashes at Seamus.   
"And what are you bringing with you to do that? An iron?"   
"No, just myself!" she answered mischievously.  
"Y-you do…?" he asked.   
"Sure, come!" Daphne said, taking Seamus by the hand to a nearby closet.  
"Alohamora!" she whispered, and pushed Seamus inside.   
  
"Let's see what we've got to work with…" Daphne said, slowly peeling of the layers of clothes off Seamus until he stood before her, naked…   
His erection was now clearly visible. Seamus quickly tried to cover himself up… but Daphne already had managed to pull his hands away… Smiling she looked at his body… it was quite toned and muscular, something she would never have expected of him… His excitement made her smile bigger. There was certainly potential there. She could see that he wanted her, even if he kept insisting that he was gay!  
Daphne slipped her robes of her shoulders.   
"Your turn," she said leading Seamus' hands over to her breasts. His breath stocked...   
It was definitely something he could get used to. Her skin was so nice and smooth, her breast so tender; he just wanted to stroke her breasts and caress her skin. Her nipples rose, he knew that meant that she liked what he was doing.   
That was when his instincts took over. The hell with being gay! He wanted Daphne and he wanted her now! His hands developed a mind of their own. Exploring every inch of her body. His lips were pressed firmly on hers; his tongue entangled what Daphne's.   
Daphne moaned as he discovered all her sensitive spots.   
Somehow Seamus knew what to do. He pushed Daphne against the wall and liberated himself. For the first time in his life he was in a tight embrace with a woman. Her body fitted over his erection like it was made for this special experience.   
Seamus looked up in Daphne's eyes. She nodded that he could continue. Seamus didn't want to hurt her; again his instincts took over. He began to move inside her, slowly accelerating their pace.   
In a huge grown Seamus finally found the relief he had been looking for… Daphne came too, seconds later.   
  
Seamus' head lay on Daphne's chest. He was still panting. It had been amazing. He had never imagined that it could be so wonderful.   
"Wow!" was the first thing he managed to say when he caught his breath.   
"Wow!" Daphne said in agreement, kissing Seamus' hair.   
How on earth was he going to tell Dean? His eyes flew wide open and he looked intensely at Daphne.   
Daphne knew immediately what he thought.   
"Don't worry, I know for a fact, that he his set his sights on someone else. I believe the guys name is Justin…"   
"Dean and Justin… Why didn't anybody tell me?" Seamus said in anger.   
"I guess Dean didn't want to upset you…"   
"Who am I going to take to the Yule Ball now?"   
"Not me! I think that during their time at Hogwarts Slytherin students should not mix with other Houses on official occasions like a Yule Ball… I'm going with Nott."   
"Nott, who?" Seamus said as he dressed himself. "Oh well, I always can ask Lavender! But promise me this Daphne…"   
"What?"   
"Promise me that we'll do this again some time…" Seamus said  
"I promise. Slytherin's honour. Rule number one of being in Slytherin. When you've found pleasure… don't let it go, at least not that easily!"   
Seamus grinned. He liked that rule in this case, since now he knew there was more where that came from.   
When Daphne was dressed too, they left the closet: hand in hand. 


	17. Nott your average

**Nott your average**

"I'm not your average Slytherin, Susan! "

"Tell me why you are not an average Slytherin then, Nott!" Susan said.

"Get in here…" Theodore whispered, motioning to a closet.

"_Alohamora!_" Susan said and followed him inside.

"_Lumos!_" Finally there was light.

"First of all, I don't like being part of a whole group. It's too crowded, no place for own opinions! I know I'm in Slytherin, but I don't herd with Draco or any of the others. I'm quite a loner if you must know!"

"But I saw you with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle…" Susan began.

"Our fathers are friends. My father makes me, forces me to be friends with them." Theodore pulled a face.

"Poor Theo!" Susan said, pulling Theodore into an embrace.

Her breasts were pushing against his chest and Theo started to get it really hot. He liked Susan a lot. She was everything he had always dreamed of, how could he not like her!

Theo remembered the first time he had seen her, he had been eleven and he was on the train towards Hogwarts…

He was sitting with Draco, Vincent and Gregory. He didn't knew anyone else of the new first years. He fell for immediately when she had walked by the window. When he got sorted into Slytherin, she in Hufflepuff, he knew that maybe this was the way it was meant to be… the love of his life, never to be completely with him!

He never thought that she would hug him like this in a closet with so much history. Sure he had heard the stories: how Draco's father Lucius had done it with Draco's aunt Bella, how Daphne had seduced Finnigan, how Thomas and Finch-Fletchley got caught snogging in here… and the most persistent rumour of them all, how Potter lost his virginity in this closet.

Maybe she wasn't aware of the history of this particular closet. Maybe she didn't want to know. All Theodore knew was that this wasn't a time to rush things. He was so excited about the embrace that he could do loads of things to ruin it all.

"Where are we anyways…" Susan asked finally after she had a quick look around.

"_THE_ closet…" mumbled Theodore.

"This is the closet where Harry lost his virginity? Wow!" But as soon as Susan had said that her face darkened. "Why have you taken me in here? To make me lose mine?"

'She's a virgin…' shot through Thomas' mind.

"No! I wanted to talk to you in private without being overheard by any other Slytherins. They'd kill me if they knew. And well this was nearest…"

"So you thought this closet convenient?" Susan said glaring at him. He wasn't too handsome, but he wasn't ugly either. He was… cute!

"Er… yes. But if you want to… er… lose your virginity now… I…" Theodore never really came out of his words.

"That's so sweet of you…" Susan said before she kissed him on the lips.   
His hands traveled to her back and up to her hair. He started playing with it…

It wasn't long before they couldn't be stopped.


	18. One toe

**One toe**

She could almost hear the Howler already her mother was going to send her when she found out.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

What on earth possessed her to do this anyway? Here she was on her way to _the_ closet with Neville Longbottom for Merlin's sake!

_THE _closet. The closet where it was rumoured that her true love, Harry Potter had lost his virginity. She could do something like that, just the same.

The Yule Ball hadn't even finished… she could always come back later. There wasn't even a line for the closet…

"_Alohamora!_" she muttered and the closet opened.

Neville might be blundering, and she might not be his first choice -he certainly wasn't hers- but he was available!

Blundering Neville. She knew he had a heart of gold, this was his chance to show it…

She practically had to drag Neville to the closet. Neville sure wanted her, but it was the place that he originally wanted to make love to her, that made her hairs rise. He had suggested his bedroom. No way! There was absolutely no way she was going to do that. With Harry and Ron able to come in at any given moment? Ron would immediately send a letter to their mother! Not to mention how ashamed he would feel seeing his little sister with Neville. How embarrassed she would feel, because of Harry… she still loved Harry, but there was nothing that she could change to the fact that he didn't see her a woman, just as Ron's little sister.

She wasn't that little anymore, she'd show him.

"_Alohamora!_" Ginny had unlocked the closet.

Once inside Neville couldn't keep his hands of her. But why did he have to be this clumsy. At one particular moment she even felt Neville's standing on her feet. But this was something she could deal with. She only had to try and wrap her legs around Neville… it was hard because Neville was quite large. But Ginny managed and Neville came into her.

It wasn't at all how Ginny had expected it to be. First there was the pain she never expected to feel, then there was his failure into bringing her to unprecedented heights. He brought himself there, but he didn't take her!

She cried on Neville's shoulder. He was a bad lover… at least to her. Maybe Hermione wouldn't mind, and Hermione was Neville's first choice. He should be able to bring her there, so why couldn't he bring her, Ginny Weasley there?

Finally her temperament won it of her tears.

"NEVILLE! IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON ME LIKE THIS AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted.

Neville was cowering into a corner. He wasn't that brave. He had underestimated Ginny's temperament, which was as flaming red as her hair!

They dressed in silence and went back to the Ball. Hopefully no one would have noticed their absence.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was in the wake of these circumstances that Ginny hooked up with a certain Michael Corner. He's good in comforting girls… but that is another story!


	19. As by magic

As by Magic

He waved his long red hair, as he was adjusting his ponytail. He had an earring, how cool was that. There was a fang dangling from it. He was really hot! Who cared if you were a Triwizard Champion if you could be shagging that!

She could always use her charms to reel him in. Thank Merlin, that she was part Veela, it was a charm that made her irresistible to men in general. She exploited it.

In his eyes she was gorgeous. He knew she had to compete against Harry, but who cared. She and Harry were going into the maze… after that he wouldn't mind if anything happened between the two of them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Professor McGonagall brought her out of the maze. She was stunned but she was quickly brought back to her senses. The next out of the maze was Krum… who needed him anyways? Then finally Harry arrived, holding what looked like the dead body of Cedric Diggory… The crowd stormed of the tribune and Bill went to Fleur. He took her to the place he always went to when he was at Hogwarts. He took her to the closet!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Why had he taken her to the closet? He should have brought her to the Hospital Wing! There all her family was waiting. It was just that he wanted to be with her so badly.

She started to regain her consciousness.

"What's going on?" Fleur muttered.

'_By Merlin, she was pretty even if she was half sleepy like this!_' Bill thought.

"You're going to be ok. You are safe…"

"Ze tournament… 'oo won?" she asked

"The Tournament is over… Harry won! But…"

"But what…" Fleur said

"Cedric Diggory is dead!"

"No, I can't believe it!" she yelled.

"Yes," Bill said. "Cedric Diggory ís dead!"

Fleur flew into his arms. Tears were rolling over her cheeks.

Bill couldn't bring himself to take advantage of her, how much he wanted to… this was not the time. He was too much a Gryffindor to do such a Slytherin act. So he just patted her back and stroked her beautiful hair.

Fleur's tears were drenching his clothes. But it didn't matter, she was close to him and that was all he cared about for now. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going to let anything else happen to you," Bill said.

He felt her nod.

He slowly lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the closet.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey needs to check if you're ok. And I guess your parents and your sister would want to see you again…" he answered.

"Gabrielle…" Fleur said.

Bill could understand why she would want to see her sister. If he'd been trough what she had been through… he sure would have wanted to see his brothers and his sister.

"I'm bringing you to them…" Bill said.

As words failed her, Fleur planted a kiss on Bill's mouth to thank him.

Bill turned as red as his hair was and walked steadily on to the Hospital Wing.


	20. Double team

**Double team**

"Oy, Angelina!"

Fred had walked up to Angelina

"What's up, Fred?" Angelina said looking, Fred deeply in the eye.

"I want to show you something. One of my favourite hide-outs!"

"Ok," said Angelina apprehensively. She knew what Fred wanted to do.

"_Alohamora!_" Fred opened the door for Angelina and shut it after him.

"Fred, this is a broom closet!"

"I know it is! It is _the _broom closet!" he said as he lifted Angelina up and placed her against the wall.

"_The_ closet? The one were everyone goes to get laid? The closet about which there are the most rumours?" Angelina asked.

"That's the one!" Fred smirked and kissed Angelina, pushing his tongue into her mouth. His hands moved along her body towards her breasts. Angelina moaned in delight. Her hands moving automatically towards Fred's head; pulling him closer, so his tongue could play more with hers, urging him to move on, to take her. She wanted him to. Otherwise she had never consented to go with him in the first place. She had read it in his eyes. Although he was a really good in pulling pranks with is brother; when he was alone he was really sweet and full of passion. She thought back of their first time after the Yule Ball. It had been magnificent.  Fred really was a passionate lover. One you never want to dispose of! It was something that you definitely wanted to experience for a second time and a third etc.

He lifted up her skirt, discarded some underwear. Why did girls need underwear anyway? It only got in the way when you wanted to shag them. And that was exactly what he was planning to do to her, and she knew it. 

Finally he made her his, he had wanted to do that again ever since the first time after the Yule Ball. He was quite sure the closet had a warning sign when anybody was in there. He didn't think anyone would disturb them there… but he was wrong.

The doors opened. George and Katie! He should have known his twin would have the same idea! He grinned. George grinned back at him and quickly placed Katie on the other side of the wall, closed the door and stood with his back to Fred.

"See, it fits snug!" George said.

Fred grinned, getting the dual nature of what George had said.

And before long George and Fred where on the same point: inside a woman they loved and adored. Moving in the same rhythm. Accelerating the pace at the same moment, spurring the heat on. The four of them reached their respective climaxes on the same time. It was almost like the twins had planned it…

"_Accio_ underwear!" the twins said in unison and they handed the girls back their underwear.

When they were decent looking again they checked if the corridor was empty and they split.

Fred and Angelina kissed, just like Katie and George, before the girls went one way and the boys the other. They had a prank to pull!


	21. Animal instincts of a Malfoy

**Animal instincts of a Malfoy**

"Oh, Draco…" Blaise said in a voice that told Draco that she wanted something from him.

"What is it?" Draco snarled.

"Want to taste of me…"

So that was it… she wanted him to shag her. He looked at Blaise. She was quite attractive. She had long blonde hair and brilliantly green eyes. Well, he could hardly do it here. Pansy was still in the Common Room. The closet.

"Let's go to the closet then, shall we…" Draco said holding out his arm.

"Ok!" Blaise said with a huge smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Alohamora!_" Draco whispered when they got to the closet. He had never quite developed a taste for her, but he was a man and the Malfoy saying was that you should have tried every flavour at least once. So that meant that Blaise had to help him a bit with getting it up. He may be known as the sex animal of Slytherin House, but that was only after he could get it to work. With some people it worked automatically. These were the usually the ones his father had forbidden him to touch: the Granger-mudblood, Weaselette… then there were the once that went semi-automatic. This was with most girls. Then there were girls that were to ugly, like Millicent. With her face in mind he could never ever get it up, even if she helped him. Actually that would make it worse. Blaise was somewhere in between the last two. Her eyes probably reminded him too much of Potter, probably. And then to think that Potter lost his virginity in the same closet… He had to be nuts, suggesting this place.

But Blaise's strokes and licks, and kisses did the trick all right. He was all powered up!

"Here I come, baby!" he said as he entered her.

Blaise quivered. Not because she was cold, but because her body moulded itself around him, the flames spreading through her with every movement he made in her and out her. The anticipation of her finally having the guts to ask him what she wanted to ask a long time ago was blown away, by the sensation Draco was causing in her, now that her wish had been realized.   
Draco covered all of her body with kisses and the parts that he couldn't kiss while he was in her… well his hands could do them. Draco had to conclude that she had an amazing body! And it was his for the time being. He didn't want to relinquish this pleasure that soon. He loved being in control of someone else's body. Making the body squirm beneath him in agony, screaming for more.

Well he was screaming for more to, at least as far is his breath could keep up with the words.

Finally he injected his seed into her. Panting they hung over the other's shoulder.

"You were great, Draco! Are you always this magnificent?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I am! Boy hate me for it, but all the girls agree with me!" Draco smirked.

"Well, then. Maybe we should do this again!"

"Maybe we should!" Draco agreed.


	22. Off centre

**Off-centre  
**  
"But your nose is off-centre..."

"I guess there are other parts of my anatomy that are on-centre..." Eloise said seductively. She didn't know where this sudden burst of daring came from, but she liked it. She had just asked someone to make love to her.

"Besides... I like Hermione..."

"So you keep telling me, but have you ever been close to her?"

"No, but..."

"Wasn't she with Viktor Krum?"

"Don't mention his name!"

"Touchy, are we?"

"And what if I am. With her it's Vicky this, Vicky that... Who wants Vicky anyways?"

"Hermione apparently. And I want you! She's off dreaming about Vicky and here you are moping in front of the closet!"

"Oh, your right! What the hell!"

As he said this he grabbed Eloise's face in his hands and planted a kiss on her lips. She opened her lips, to leave their tongues some place to play with each other.

He didn't care anymore whether her nose was off-centre. She tasted wonderful. He wanted more, he wanted to taste more of the sweetness she had to offer, he wanted more than just her mouth, he wanted her whole.

"_Alohomora!_" he whispered and he quickly shunted them into the closet. "Be gentle," she whispered in his ear.

"You'll be my first..."

"You'll be my first too," he muttered.

He had begun kissing her neck, as his hands were undoing her robes. Eloise was playing with his hair... and slowly started to undo his robes. As if she ever could do it slowly. Sure he wasn't her most favourite boy at Hogwarts, but she did want what he had to offer. He was making her crazy as his lips had found her breasts. She could only moan as he explored further.  
  
By now she could feel how hard he was. Quickly she helped him out of his trousers. He lifted up her skirt and with one fluent movement he invaded her secret entrance.

He had said that he hadn't done it before, but it didn't seem like it. It seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing. It didn't matter who he had been with before. It only mattered that he was with her now. That he was making her feel like she was the only woman on the face of the earth for him.

He moved up the pace, inviting their breath to become shallow and heavy, inviting her to move with him. Soon they were caught in a rhythm that they never held possible.

All too soon their climaxes came.

"E... lo...ise!" he moaned.

"Oh, RON!" Eloise screamed.

As they leaned heavily on the other, letting the waves of their passion die out, they were finally hit with what they had done. Ron still couldn't believe he had really done this. Harry would laugh at him, so would Hermione and Ginny, if they found out. He had made love to Eloise Midgen! The same Eloise he didn't want to go to the Yule Ball with because her nose was off-centre. But then again, he was a man and a man had certain needs... sexual needs. They got dressed as soon as their bodies allowed it again.

"Don't tell anyone, Eloise! They'll laugh at me!"

"I won't!" she said. He kissed her on the nose.

"You know, you're nose isn't that much off-centre... In fact you're quite pretty!" With that Ron left the closet, leaving a stunned Eloise behind.


	23. Ministerial duties

**Ministerial duties.**

"Oh, Fudgy! What are you doing?" Umbridge yelled.

"I can do what I want. I am the Minister for Magic!"

"I know" Umbridge moaned. Fudge had just touched an extremely sensitive part of her anatomy.

"Not here, the students might see us!" Delores Umbridge said sweetly.

"In this closet then. Damn it's locked!" Cornelius Fudge said.

"Let me. _Alohamora!_"

They got into the closet.

Fudge towered above Umbridge. He pushed her against the wall. He stroked her breasts.

"Please, do that again, Fudgy!"

"How many times have I told you already. Call me Cornelius!" But he did give reply to her request. He wanted to feel his wrinkled skin underneath his hands. He disposed of her horrid pink cardigan. Merlin's beard, why didn't she wear robes like a normal witch. But then again Umbridge wasn't any ordinary witch, she was the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Oh, Cornelius!" she moaned as Fudge kissed her on the mouth. It wasn't a sensitive kiss either. It was a hard cold kiss driven by lust and necessity. It was necessity to keep Dolores under his command. Since the Imperius Curse was forbidden, he only could think of this to keep his authority. What would the Daily Prophet do, if they found out, or what if it went in the Quibbler… Minister for Magic subdues his opposites by sexual harassment! He could see the headlines. Off course no one would believe the Quibbler. But the Daily Prophet…

He looked back down on Umbridge. He got scared at the sight of her face, so he turned her around so that she was leaning on to him. He could think of things that were more comfortable than having sex with Dolores Umbridge in a closet.

Fudge's mouth was kissing her neck; his one hand was still massaging her breast while the other went to investigate if she was ready for him. She was ready, so he took out his member and went ahead.

It was nice and snug. Before he went on he said a little prayer, praying that his wife wouldn't find out. Mrs. Fudge was a sucker for all gossip and she believed it all, especially where it concerned her husband. Luckily he had the ability to make her belief otherwise, being the Minister for Magic sure had its advantages.

Sure they could hear voices outside of the stupid students. But Umbridge quickly fixed that by soundproofing the room.

"Oh, Cor – ne – li – us!" she moaned every time he moved. Egging him on to move up the pace. Her breath had already become shallow, and Cornelius himself didn't want to talk. He just moaned.

Finally he shot his seed into her. He knew he hadn't used protection. He didn't need it. Especially not with an old hag like Umbridge. True, she was a loyal follower, but he didn't knew how long that would last if he stopped giving it to her. She had never blackmailed him or something, but she could so easily do that. He had given her that ability.

He remembered the first time he had slept with her. He had downed a whole bottle of Firewhiskey. His wife had accused him of sleeping with other women. He hadn't but wanted to drown his sorrow with booze anyway, ending up doing exactly what his wife was accusing him of.

Umbridge dressed herself.

"Cornelius, maybe it's best if you go out first. I'll follow in ten minutes."

"Ok," said Cornelius and left, leaving Umbridge to catch her breath.

"If he doesn't demand a blowjob soon, I tell the Quibbler!"


	24. But my spots

**But my spots**

"But my spots..."

"I don't mind your spots at all, Marietta! I just want to see whether you're as good in bed as you are in telling Umbridge."

"Oh!" Marietta shrieked. She hadn't known why Zach had lured her into this closet. The word sneak was still spelled on her face in spots.

Once Zach had her inside he had kissed her. And she could only think of 'But my spots…' What kind of answer was that?

Zach quickly silenced her with his mouth. It felt weird, kissing the sneak. I was almost like, like it was meant to be.. His hands began to wander. They found her breasts with ease.

Marietta's eyes widened when Zach's hands started massaging her breasts and nipples. She wasn't used to this, but she felt she could get used to it. Her confidence rose and her hands started to wander too. One found it's way to Zach's hair while the other stroked his back and kept wandering lower.

The kiss deepened and Zach's hand started to fumble with Marietta's robes. She helped him, by quickly getting them off and he did the same for her. Their hands went back to the body of the other. Zach's left hand found it's way into Marietta's underpants and he sticked a finger or two into her.

Marietta's eyes widened again. She still was a virgin. But the way Zach stroked her down there… she became almost entranced and let out a moan. She felt his erection pushing into her thigh. 

"Zach, please!" she moaned.

Zach conjured some protection. He didn't want his reputation as a Hufflepuff Chaser to get ruined. He had to protect himself. He was a Hufflepuff but the Sorting Hat had almost placed him in Slytherin.

After he had protected them, he did what he wanted to do. He pushed Marietta against the wall and made her his. It was only after he was completely in her, that he knew what the resistance he had felt meant. She had been a virgin. The cat was amongst the pixies now, but he couldn't change it. He had to go on. The only thing he could do was to try and give her an equally satisfying time as he usually had when he was doing this.

His thrusts in her drove her to the cliff and beyond. She was hugging him, still breathing heavily from their exercise. But the ecstasy had been magnificent. She had felt totally one with Zach when she had reached her climax.   
At first Marietta had thought that her body couldn't stand so much pain. Pain of the broken hymen on the one side and the pain of a wanting body on the other.

"Wow!" they said together after they caught their breaths.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Zach asked while dressing himself..

"You didn't give me any chance, and besides it felt… right!" Marietta answered.

"Indeed it did! Same time and place tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, please!"

They excited the closet and each went their own way to their separate Common Rooms. Marietta couldn't wait to tell Cho!


	25. Comforting the anger inside

Comforting the anger inside 

They were in the closet. She was sobbing, life had been cruel to her in the last two years and he was comforting her as best as he could.

"He only thinks about Hermione! Why can't he think of me? Why can't he think of my needs!" Cho whined.

Michael knew who Cho meant. That dratted Harry Potter. He had obviously hurt her! That was unforgivable.

"Don't worry Cho! I'll comfort you!"  Michael said.

"You were together with Ginny Weasley were you?"

"She likes Harry too…" Cho sobbed some more.

First she had lost Cedric and now she had lost Harry too. She didn't want to lose Michael too. He was such a good friend and she would do everything to keep him. She would even use her body if she needed to.

She turned to Michael and laid her head on his shoulder. Tears were still streaming from her eyes. Michael began to pat her back, hoping that she wouldn't notice how much he wanted her!

He couldn't help but wanting her. It was larger than himself; larger than everything else he had experienced. Ginny hadn't been the greatest of lovers. They had only done it once, and Michael found that enough. It hadn't been good, you know. And he knew he deserved better than that.

Somehow he knew that with Cho it would be better; with Cho all his problems would be solved…

Cho looked up to him and kissed him. Slowly but determined she let her lips down on his. Her hands made their way up his neck and started playing with his hair. With a sigh Michael gave in to the kiss.

He felt her surrender to his touch. He didn't want tot take advantage of her when she was like this, he would be nothing better than that no good of a Harry. Harry had taken advantage of Cho when she was most vulnerable and who was left to pick up the pieces… he, Michael Corner. But he did it with love. Even though he had been with Ginny, he had always had a crush on Cho.

On the other hand Cho had begun all this, so really must want it, and with that thought in mind Michael deepened the kiss and send his hands out to explore her body.

She moaned as Michael found her inner warmth. She was ready for him. The last time she had done this was with Cedric when he was still alive.

Cedric. She was betraying Cedric. But Cedric was in heaven, and maybe Michael could take her up to heaven and she would see Cedric again.

The anger about the ones that didn't care about their pains added to the fire that burned between them. A fire that could only be extinguished by let yourself drift upon the flames of passion.

That was what Michael and Cho did in the closet that time. True, they broke up soon afterwards, but neither could forget the moments of passion that they shared right here in this closet.


	26. A Squibs dream

**A Squibs dream**

Argus Filch wasn't the man to dream, but still he had them. One day he wanted to settle down, far away from those wretched kids and their tricks.

Now he had finally met a woman with whom he wanted to do just that. She was a witch, not surprising when you lived at Hogwarts…

She had simply a lovely temperament and disliked the students almost as much as him. She was the best thing that had ever happened to Hogwarts… and to him!

Argus could only love all there was about her…

He showed her around the castle, all the places where the students liked to hide, or to do their rule-breaking. It was a long list; it included the Prefects Bathroom, the Astronomy Tower, the Owlery, Moaning Myrtle's lavatories, some of the secret staircases, the closet…

"So this is the infamous closet," she said with her sweet voice. "Can you show me how it works?"

Argus took his key and opened the door and made a gesture to let her in first. She didn't knew he was a Squib…

"It's small, but comfortable… what do the students do in here?" she asked.

"I can only guess… but if you want, I can show you what I think they do!" he answered, hoping his limbs wouldn't give way.

"Very well, Argus!" she said with a smile.

Argus planted his lips on her mouth and his hands were groping at her bosom… she hadn't even time to protest.

True, it was inappropriate for the caretaker to thus jump on his Headmistress like some horny teenager, but he couldn't help himself. She was all he had ever asked for in a woman. She was gorgeous, loved cats… Mrs. Norris seemed to like her almost as much as he did.

His joints may be stiff, but they were still working and being with her seemed to lessen the pain. None of Madam Pomfrey's ointments worked as good as she did.

He made her his after she started moaning and pleading him to do it. He almost had forgotten how good it felt to fill a woman; how good it felt to feel a woman all around you, especially when it was a woman you loved. And he did love her. He loved her with all his heart and soul.

She screamed his name as she found her release. A while later he found his own…

It had been wonderful; it was what he had expected making love to her would be like. Wonderfully sweet and heavenly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Argus Filch woke with a start. His bed was wet. The dream he had had been so real that he actually came… That hadn't happened to him, since he was still a young lad!

He changed the covers and stepped in his bed again.

He looked at his bedside table to see the woman of his dreams smiling back at him. He had her picture framed on his bedside table.

"I love you, Dolores Jane Umbridge!" he said before he went back to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What Argus didn't know was that it hadn't been a dream, it had been real!


	27. Mirror Image

**Mirror image**

"Anthony! What are we doing here!" shouted Hannah. Anthony was dragging her along the corridor.

"Don't shout. We don't want the whole school to know where we are going!" Anthony said. Sure Anthony was intelligent. He was in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake. But…

"We aren't going to the closet, are we?" Hannah asked. It had suddenly dawned on Hannah where they were going.

"Inside. _Alohamora!" _Anthony said.

Anthony went in after Hannah and locked the door before making a one-way mirror in the door.

"Why?"

"This is the ideal way of spying on the people in the hallway! We can… amuse ourselves pleasantly and still do our duties. They can't see us, but we can see them!" Anthony explained.

He kissed her, crossing his fingers behind his back that his girlfriend Padma wouldn't find out. He had brought her here once. But on the other side he would be able to see her coming!

He had always had something of a crush on Hannah. Ever since his first year. Her blonde pigtails… it was like she was all woman. Padma had it to, although she never wore pigtails. Padma had an oriental charm over her. But Hannah…

His hands wondered over Hannah's back as he deepened the kiss. Hannah was totally overwhelmed by it, that she only could respond to the kiss by kissing him back. She had never thought that Anthony could fall for a girl like her, besides that Anthony wasn't really her type. She liked Harry Potter more. But she knew she couldn't have Harry.

"Oh Hannah," Anthony moaned, "I want you, I want you now!"

Hannah looked into his eyes. The brown was indeed full of passion. This was her chance. Her chance to do the unexpected. So she said: "Well, what are you waiting for?" Her voice was slightly trembling.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anthony was already in Hannah when he spotted something through the door. Padma. But who was that with her? Wasn't that Ernie? And why were they headed this way! He didn't want to be disturbed. Not now, not ever.

"What is it?" Hannah whispered in Anthony's ear.

"Padma…"said Anthony as he pointed to the mirror.

Hannah and Anthony looked at each other. This was worth getting caught for! The read it in each others eyes and they continued their movements up and down.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hannah!" moaned Anthony in Hannah's hair as he found his release.

"Anthony!" Hannah shouted as the door opened.

In the door opening stood Padma and Ernie. Padma's mouth hung open, just as Ernie's did.

Ernie was set to marry Hannah ever since they were born.

"H-hi," Anthony and Hannah stuttered with a face red from the exercise they had just finished and the humiliation of getting caught in this situation, by their partners.

"Hello," said Ernie shyly.

"What were you doing here?" Padma shouted.

"What did you want to do with Ernie in here?" Anthony retorted.

Hannah took the time of Anthony and Padma's argument to get dressed. She threw Anthony's robes over him, to cover him at least a bit.

Anthony took the hint and dressed while he was still arguing with Padma. He took one small break and kissed Hannah quickly.

"We'll do this again sometime!" he whispered.

Hannah nodded and ran towards the Hufflepuff Common Room to rest herself.


	28. Once in a lifetime

**Once in a lifetime**

"Hey, Ernie!"

"Laura?" Ernie asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you off course!" Laura said, "you told me that you would spend one time with me and guess what? That time has arrived..."

"But... but... I told Hannah I would meet her for our rounds!"

"No buts! You should have thought of that before you made that promise to me!"

Ernie indeed started to wonder why he ever promised Laura that he'd sleep with her. But he had to admit that she was really sexy. Her long blond hair fell down her back. The hairs weren't tamed in pigtails like Hannah's were; they were free and begging him to feel it, play with it, while his mouth was kissing hers. Laura's mouth was inviting him cover it with his. Ernie couldn't resist. He was a man after all. He took Laura to the closet.

"_Alohamora_!" he whispered before continuing his kisses. His hands were already all over her body. Her breasts were just the right size. He could cup them in his hand and it would full it completely. He wouldn't like to sprain something, a thumb for instance. Although Madam Pomfrey could heel it in a second he needed his thumb now. He needed his thumb to feel all that Laura had to offer.

Her hands weren't exactly still either. They were finding their way to his robes undoing them, they didn't need them with what they were about to do. Ernie pulled Laura closer. His erection pushing hard in her thigh, growing harder with every movement Laura made, growing every time he stroked that delicious body of hers.

He couldn't wait any longer and did what their bodies asked of him. He came into her.

It was an experience he would never forget. She fitted around him as if she was made for him. He had never felt this way. Not even with Hannah and Hannah was his girlfriend!

There was no time for guilt. Hannah had cheated on him. With Anthony Goldstein for Merlin's sake! The anger about Hannah's betrayal mixed with the passion of the moment, heating up the flames to it's boiling point.

Their breaths had become shallow, the pace was very fast. Then came the much awaited satisfaction. They held each other tight as they let the waves of passion and ecstasy carry them of for the moment.

"Wow!" Ernie said, his head lying on Laura's breasts. "I think this is what they call a once in a lifetime experience!"

Laura nodded. She got dressed once again, kissed Ernie on the lips and stalked away, leaving Ernie to stand there to contemplate on how she could walk away so coolly after he just had the most beautiful sex in the world with her. To contemplate what he would say to Hannah, when he came to their appointment a quarter of an hour late. Luckily Hannah hadn't already started her rounds, otherwise he would be busted and he couldn't have that.


	29. Taming a dragon

**Taming a dragon**

"What have we here… if it isn't the pimpled Hufflepuff!" Draco snarled.

Eloise knew there was little she could do about her pimples, but let time heal them.

"And why would you be afraid of a little pimpled Hufflepuff?" Eloise said. Harry had shown that Draco Malfoy was just a coward. Draco just needed to be tamed, to be humbled. Maybe she was the one to do that.

"I'm not! But since you asked, there is one thing you can do for me!"

"What's that? Shag you?"

"You wish!"

"Oh, you are afraid you won't get it up?" Eloise said. The last time she was this brave was when she had seduced Ron Weasley to sleep with her.

"No way! Come here and I'll show you!"

Eloise stepped forward only to be swept away to the closet she remembered so well. But she wasn't the only one that remembered the closet. Draco remembered how he had loved Blaise in that closet. That had been great. He only hoped that this fling with Eloise wouldn't ruin that memory!

Draco didn't knew what hit him. First of all, he had thought that Eloise was a virgin. She wasn't. When he asked her who had been her first, she wouldn't tell. She kept her promise to Ron.

Secondly Eloise proved to be a very skilled lover. Eloise had read every romance novel she could lay her hands on in preparation of her first time. She hadn't actually used all her knowledge with Ron, but she used it on Draco.

Draco needed to be learned a lesson. He was basically a lose canon, shagging every girl in the place. Eloise was sure he had had a lot of girls that were in their year, the year above, and the year below.

She pulled out her bag of tricks and started to work her magic on him. It was working. Soon Draco, could only give himself over to Eloise. Eloise was the one calling the shots. She wasn't an ugly duckling in his eyes anymore; she had turned into the most beautiful swan he had ever seen. She rode him like she was meant for nothing else; she rode him like the two of them were meant to be.

"E… LO… ISE!" Draco screamed as he reached his climax.

Eloise herself had hit her climax three times before and soon hit it for a fourth time in a row. She had learned how to tease a man, to postpone his climax, while giving herself more than one.

"By Merlin!" Draco sighed, still breathing heavily. "Where have you learned to do this!"

'That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Eloise answered.

The dressed slowly. They thought about what had happened.

"Do… do you want to be my… er… girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"Maybe," Eloise said. "You must prove that you are serious about us first. Then I'll consider it!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco followed her around a lot and they were in here many times afterwards and by the end of their Seventh year Draco asked her to marry him in this very closet. She said yes!


	30. Never shag a photographer

**Never shag a photographer**

"Where is it, Colin?" Ginny asked.

"Here! _Alohamora_!" Colin said. And the entered the closet.

"It's dark in here. Let's make some light. _Lumos_!"

The tip of Ginny's wand ignited. It showed the mops, brooms and towels Filch used to clean the corridor after Moaning Myrtle.

"Quick, before anyone sees us…" 

"Or hears us..." Ginny added with a giggle.

But Colin forgot that complete secrets had a tendency to get out, so that the whole school would know in a second, especially at Hogwarts!

Colin quickly discarded things that were in his way: their robes, their underwear…

He loved the way her full breasts felt when he touched them; he loved the way her nipples rose when he touched them with his hand or tongue. 

Ginny was full of passion. It was almost like she really wanted him, here and now. He knew she only suggested this place because this was the place where it was rumoured that Harry lost his virginity. It didn't matter much to him. He loved Ginny and she agreed to sleep with him voluntarily! It was already more than he had ever expected…

She moaned when he came into her. He started moving inside her. It wasn't long before he came.  No wonder. He had wanted this for so long. He wanted to give her the pleasure that she had given him. So he stroked Ginny until she arched her back as the waves of ecstasy hit her. Her long, vivid red hair, falling like a crimson wave over her back, making the sensation so much more pleasant.

This was the time. He only had a quick moment to capture it. He got his camera and clicked.  Preserving Ginny's ecstasy forever.

"What was that?"

The flash had snatched Ginny from her twilight zone and brought her back to the present. Her eyes fell on the camera.

"Don't tell me, you took a picture…"

She didn't ask any further. Colin's face was now as red as Ginny's hair.

"I'll kill you for this, Colin! You won't be happy if I find out you showed that picture to somebody!"

"I w-won't!" Colin stuttered. "I s-swear! H-honest!"

Ginny quickly found her wand and dressed herself. She was humiliated and she like Colin to feel the same thing. So she left. Leaving the door wide open with the naked Colin standing inside it, paralysed with fear!

The students outside the closet started to noticed Colin. Pointing at him, laughing madly. Colin turned a shade of red all over his body. He quickly placed his hands strategically and closed the door again. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did Ginny have to be such a hothead as her flaming red hair suggested? He didn't know, but he loved her despite everything.

He quickly dressed and gathered his wand and his camera. With a head as red as Ginny's hair he left the closet for the library. He desperately needed a forgetfulness potion now, and he had forgotten the ingredients. A Memory Charm would suffice too!  
 


	31. The bet and the ugly

**The bet and the ugly**

"I bet you can't even get a girl to sleep with you, Crabbe!" Draco Malfoy said.

"Sure I can, it just takes time…"Crabbe said. He couldn't help bei9ng gay, but no one was to know about that.

"Ok, shag Millicent then!"

"But she's ugly!" Crabbe retorted.

"You have to shag the dogs before you can even try to impregnate the queen!" Draco said.

Crabbe went to his dorm to think. That was hard enough without Draco or Greg staring at him, wanting to know how he'll pull this one off.

At that moment he noticed a jar of vasoline on Greg's bedside table. The jar gave him an idea, so Crabbe stood up, grabbed the jar and hid it in his robes before heading out to find Millicent.

Pansy told him that Millicent was visiting the loo. Crabbe waited outside the girls lavatories until Millicent came out.

"Hey Milly!" He hadn't called her this in years. "Want to test out some new stuff with me?"

"Ok," Millicent said hesitantly.

They walked a while together before they stopped at the closet.

"What was that spell again?" Crabbe asked himself.

"_Alohomora__!_" Millicent whispered.

"Get in." He didn't knew why he waas ordering her. Maybe that was because he was used to getting ordered. He knew what he was going to do. Draco and Greg had done it to him. Greg even let him do it to _him_ once.

Crabbe worked quickly. The thought of Greg and Draco had made his member swell with joy and excitement. He stripped Millicent of her clothes and lowered his own pants in a tempo nobody would have thought him capable of.

Millicent was shocked.

"Wha…" she shrieked.

"Rub me in, Milly! Delight me with your female touch!" Crabbe just said.

Millicent obeyed. She had had a crush on him for a long time. She still had as a matter of fact, and this was close as she would probably get.

He moaned as Milly stroked him. She was ugly enough to pass as a guy. It was only her name that gave it away. Maybe that was the way to handle this. Milly was just a drag queen.

He turned her around rather roughly. He had to, he couldn't wait any longer.

With one mighty thrust he penetrated her rear.

"Au Vinny! That hurt!"

"It's supposed to hurt, that's the whole point. The pain makes it good. Are you a Slytherin or not?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I like the pain!"

'Women' he thought, but he started massaging her breasts between thrusts all the same.

They screamed each other's names when they came. The came not long after the hurting had stopped and they had both loved every minute of it.

Millicent said a quick spell and she was dressed once more. Crabbe slowly pulled up his pants; knowing he had done what Draco dared him to do. He had shagged Millicent. No one had told that he had to look at her face during their intercourse…

Milly kissed him.

"One more thing! Don't ever call me Vinny again!" he said.

Milly nodded and left.

Crabbe wiped his mouth. He looked in his robes for a note with that important spell/

"_Scourgify__!_" he said pointing his wand at his mouth.

His mouth was clean and he left the closet whispering…

"Never again, never again!"


	32. Moondance

**Moondance******

"Eliza?" Neville asked.

"Neville? W-what are you doing here?" Eliza Moon answered. Eliza was a sixth-year Ravenclaw. She usually kept well out of trouble. But here she was crying… She couldn't understand what Neville was doing here. Since he aided Harry at the Ministry and helped to overthrow Fudge as Minister of Magic, he had become quite popular. Why would he be interested in a nobody like herself?

"Why are you crying Eliza? Is it because of Seamus?" he asked.

"Seamus left me. I thought he was crazy about me, but it seems as though he is with Daphne now."

"Isn't she that blonde, curly-haired Slytherin in our year?"

"That's the one… Neville. Will you please hold me?"

Neville took her in his arms. Gently stroking her back. Then he picked her up and carried her away to the closet. That place guaranteed some more privacy. And besides he had wonderful memories there! Maybe he could relive those memories together with Eliza.

"_Alohomora__!_" Neville whispered.

Eliza opened the door, and Neville carried her in.

"Make love to me, Neville!" Eliza whispered into Neville's ear as they were inside.

He answered her request by planting his lips unceremoniously on hers.

It was nothing like she ever felt before. Neville was not the guy that he was when he and Ginny were in the closet: he had grown; he had matured. His sudden popularity had brought this change about in him, or otherwise the escape of the Death Eaters from Azkaban the previous year.

He slowly undressed her. He took his time, he didn't want to hurt her. She had bee hurt so much already… and by someone he counted as a friend. Maybe it was not the right thing to do, sleep with the ex of one of your friends right after he dumped her, but Neville couldn't help it. Eliza was just plain beautiful; why would anybody let someone like her slip away! Why would anyone want to hurt her!

He saw himself in Eliza. Himself before he had taken those DA lessons. He had developed a taste for Ravenclaws, just like Harry had done. It was somehow if Harry's fate and his were intertwined. But he didn't want to think about that now. He wanted to concentrate on making sweet love to Eliza.

Eliza couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was in _the_ closet with Neville Longbottom, the famous Neville Longbottom. She never guessed that the break-up with Seamus would have such an ending. Maybe she wasn't so sad after all, about Seamus leaving her. Especially not, considering who took his place.

Compared to Neville Seamus was nothing. Neville's touch had set her on fire. That was something Seamus had never managed to do.

She let Neville gain access to her most intimate parts and soon she was wriggling, anxiously waiting for the ecstasy to arrive. It did soon enough. It was like she traveled over the rainbow, as she saw an explosion of colours. This was far better than what she had had with Seamus, this was heaven!


	33. Milking a cow

**Milking a cow**

"Weasel King! I should have known it was you!" she said.

"Yes, it's me. Disappointed?" Ron answered.

"A bit! Why did you want to meet me here, Weasel King? Here of all places!"

"Well, I didn't want to meet you in the first place. I was forced too."

That wasn't exactly a lie. Eloise had asked him too. It would give her some time with alone with Draco and should keep Pansy of Draco's back. He did this only for Eloise… his first lover, the woman to whom he gave his virginity.

"It seems that you think that I'm royal and now you want a piece of the action! You can get it, if you wish!"

"Why not? But can you please tell me what Eloise has, what I don't?"

"Shag me and I will tell…"

Ron was playing a very Slytherin game, but still sex was a primal urge and he couldn't get Hermione…

"_Alohomora__!_" he whispered.

They undressed themselves, wanting to keep so much filth as possible themselves. Ron was still a Blood-traitor in Pansy's eyes, and Pansy was still a Slytherin to Ron.

Pansy stood before Ron naked. She had relatively small breasts that you could easily cup if you had little hands, Ron on the other hand had big hands…

Ron was very muscular. He reminded her of Draco a bit. But then with much less freckles. And his red pubic hair was just simply disgusting. His member wasn't excited at seeing her naked.

"Damn I can't get it up!" Ron said.

"Let me fix that for you… _Erectus Magnificus!_" Pansy shouted.

And indeed his member was immediately excited and ready to seek the battlefield.

Now their touch was unable to avoid. They both had to go through with it. Ron because he didn't knew the counter curse and Pansy because she wanted to know how it was to be a bad girl for once.

Ron claimed her lips in a powerful kiss. There was no hate or anger in them, but there was at least the passion of the moment. His lips wondered off. Pansy's neck was the next victim of Ron's lips, but Pansy started to enjoy it. Especially since Ron's hands had found her small but humble breasts.

Ron turned out to be almost as skilled a lover as Draco. Pansy on the other hand was not so good in arousing much interest in Ron. She was a very passive. She didn't want to touch him. She touched him enough as it was.

"Well… you asked me what Eloise has what you don't have…" Ron began.

"Eloise has passion, she's a active and skilled lover, whilst you have absolutely no passion in you and are as passive as can be! The only thing you did for me was teach me a new spell!"

"So you would choose Eloise over me?"

"Every time. If Draco wasn't doing her, I would do it all over again if she would ask me!"

Pansy threw him a dirty look.

"I even don't remember why we have done this in the first place. Let's call it temporary insanity of the mind, shall we!"


	34. Oy

**Oy **

"_Alohomora!_" Ron said.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked. "I've never been in here!"

'She's probably still a virgin…' Ron thought. 'I've done a virgin before…'

Ron remembered his time in the closet with Eloise. He also remembered the second time he had been in the closet. It was far more recently his one night stand with Pansy. Why on earth had he milked that cow?

"It's _the _closet, Hermione!"

"_The_ closet. The closet where Harry lost his virginity? The closet where Colin was found in naked? _THAT_ closet?"

"Oy, _that's_ the one!" Ron said.

"I didn't know that you've been in here before!"

"I have, a couple of times," Ron admitted, his cheeks turning red to match his hair.

"With whom?" Hermione asked. She couldn't resist the temptation. She was curious and a bossy know-it-all.

"Eloise and that cow Pansy Parkinson…" Ron said. His cheeks turned ever redder if that was possible!

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"I don't know what possessed me. One minute I was doing something completely different, the next I am milking that cow!"

"And Eloise Midgen! I thought you said her nose was _off-centre_!"

The rest of her is on centre, where it's supposed to be… I'm not the only one who has done her. Malfoy is doing her now. I even believe they are engaged! " Ron offered.

"Malfoy and Eloise? Engaged? Lucius must be really furious!"

"He turns around in his grave!" Ron chuckled.

"And now it's my turn…" Hermione turned serious. She could have done it with Viktor. But she was already in love with Ron at the time. She really liked Viktor, as a brother she never had. And it was nice to see Ron being jealous over Viktor taking her to the Yule Ball!

"Only if you want to!" Ron said. This was so awkward. He wanted this for so long and now that the moment had finally come, he felt awkward. She was his best friend, next to Harry. Not that he wanted to do him too… Ewww, that would be so gross! He shuddered at the idea. This was awkward enough for him.

He moved in closer, putting his hands behind her neck so that he could tilt her head. Then he planted his lips firmly on hers.

Hermione could only swing her arms around his neck and let her hands twirl around in his hair. She leaned against him, feeling every part of his muscular body.

That was too much for Ron. The love of his life pressing herself against him, like she wanted him and right at that moment.

He ripped of her clothes. Hermione would be clever enough to know a spell on how to repair them! Wasn't she the cleverest witch in school? Wasn't she Head Girl? Yes, she was the Head Girl, and without much hesitation he made her his.

This was the second time that he slept with a virgin, but this time was the most memorable. Sure, he would never forget Eloise. She was his first, but Hermione… he loved her with all his heart.

Hermione moaned and felt her breath getting increasingly more shallow. Sure she had felt a hint of pain at first, but it wasn't something she would have wanted to miss for the world. The pain made the satisfaction at the end, so much more enjoyable! That way you knew it was all worth it. The seven years she had waited for Ron, the seven long agonising years of loving someone with the emotional range of a teaspoon… Oy!


	35. Picking up a Rose

**Picking up a Rose**

"Rose, come here for a second!"

Rose Zeller turned around. And saw the youngest Creevey brother. His was less annoying than his older brother. Mostly because he didn't have a camera. They were in their fifth year now.

"Want to come with me to the closet?"

"Why not?" answered the black-haired Hufflepuff.

Dennis was sure that Rose wasn't as hot-tempered as the one Colin had chosen to take to the closet. He was one of the few persons that knew it had been Ginny Weasley that had humiliated Colin, by leaving him naked in there with the door open. He had seen the pictures of the naked Ginny reaching her ecstasy. But Ginny was a bit too old for him. Rose was sweet. Everybody called her 'Sweet Rose' and she didn't seem to mind it.

He was surprised that she had said yes to him though. Why would someone as sweet as her say yes to a prankster like him. He had taken the place left by Fred and George Weasley as prankster of the school, causing mischief and havoc.

But he didn't want to con Rose into something. This was not a trick, this was real.

"_Alohomora__!_" Dennis whispered and ushered Rose inside.

"So this is the closet where Harry lost his virginity!" Rose said. Dennis sighed. Had she only come with him to say that? It was getting quite a sport to lose your virginity in this closet. Not for the Slytherins though… but for the rest it was. Only because Harry had his first time in the closet!

Well, he could at least play into that hype…

"Do you want to lose yours here too? I can arrange that!" Dennis said.

Rose looked grossed, but still let Dennis kiss her. Her mind was undecided. On the one hand she really wanted that, but on the other hand she wasn't sure whether Dennis really was serious about her.

"Do you really mean this, Dennis?" she asked.

"Yes Rose, my sweet Rose. I mean this," Dennis said between kisses. He had ventured lower and was now kissing her neck. He had rehearsed this conversation in his mind over and over again. He had wanted this all along. His pranks gave him the courage to ask her out here in the first place. It would look like he was playing a prank on her, or if he was working out a prank with her for some other people who would use the closet after them!

"I love you!" he said finally, looking deep into her eyes. She read his vulnerability in them; I told her that he was sincere about his advances.

"Oh Dennis!" she said, kissing him. She took the initiative from him. She undressed herself and then ventured out to undress him. It wasn't easy as undressing herself since Dennis seemed to be fascinated with her breasts, and started a sweet torture to them.

But she managed it. He was beautiful and so excited.

He endeavoured in and explored her inner beauty. He only stopped when he got his release. He screamed her name in ecstasy. She had screamed too, but Dennis had silenced her screams in a kiss.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

From that day on Dennis and Rose where a couple. Dennis had finally picked up his own sweet Rose.


	36. Virgins rarely stay virgins

**Virgins rarely stay virgins**

Everybody believed the rumours that hunted him. This was a rumour that was particularly insistent. People kept saying that he had lost his virginity in _the_ closet. How could he have lost it, if he still had it? True he was almost seventeen now. But there were more important things happening in his live! For instance the fact that he had to defeat Voldemort, he had to mourn Sirius'death. And besides who would he want to take to the closet?

It amazed him that he started pondering his options.

Cho? Why would he take such a whiny brat into the closet. She really was pretty… but that whining and the inconsiderable differences that stood between them, made this not the right match for him. His friendship with Hermione had brought an end to their relationship. Hermione and Cedric would always stand between them. Even though Cedric was dead. It was more the memory of Cedric that stood between them. She had loved Cedric, and he brought back his dead body… It was a mixed bag of emotions for both of them. He just didn't need that at times like these.

Hermione? He loved Hermione like a sister. It would be so weird even to kiss her. Sure she had kissed him on the cheek and he was sure that she loved him like a brother. But it was also obvious that Hermione had fallen for Ron and Ron for her. Hermione was no option. She really did belong to Ron.

Parvati? Harry repressed a smile when he thought back to the Yule Ball. Parvati had been his date. She ended up with a boy from Beauxbatons. What happened between those two that evening anyway? He didn't even like Parvati that much! She was a stupid and giggling girl. And the giggling worked on his nerves. That ruled Lavender out too. Since Parvati and Lavender were always giggling together.

Tonks? Well, since she was their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, that wouldn't be allowed. She was nice but terribly clumsy. That would be a nightmare! So no Tonks for him. And hadn't he heard that she was together with the last person he could consider as a parent: Remus Lupin?

No. Tonks, however her cute clumsiness appealed to him, she was not for him. She made Remus more happy than he had seen him in a long time!

Ginny? Wasn't she together with Dean? Wasn't Dean gay? She had really matured over the years, but no. She was Ron's little sister. Well, not so little… but that couldn't change the fact that she still was Ron's only sister. Ron would agree though if he would choose Ginny. He had said it on the train after fifth year. Not literally though, but at least Ron found him good enough for his sister.

How would it be to shag Ginny? Harry shuddered. He didn't want to know. He'd probably feel like he was betraying the trust of all the people that actually cared about him. He and Ron were supposed to be looking out for her. Not to mention that Harry had saved Ginny's life. She owed him, she was in his debt! And this was not how he wanted her to repay that debt. He'd probably need her in a far worse situation! This was not something to be spilled for a night's worth of pleasure.

Luna? Luna! That was a better idea. Luna wouldn't blab and besides most people wouldn't believe her. She was really nice, when you got to know her! And she believed in him. She was someone he could just talk to, talk without feeling guilty or embarrassed. She was much more like him than anybody would know. It was as if Luna could look into his soul. She saw the good in him, even when he couldn't see it himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yes! Luna it would be.

"Luna!" Harry called.

"Hiya, Harry!" she said.

"Er…" Harry turned shy. He knew what he wanted to do. He just didn't know how he would be able to say it to her.   
He looked at her intensively. Luna nodded and grabbed his arm. She took him to _the_ closet!

"_Alohomora__!_" Harry whispered.

Luna lead him inside.

They didn't need words anymore to understand what the other was saying. Harry was sure he had made the right choice. He loved her. It made him vulnerable, but Voldemort couldn't hurt him at times like this. Voldemort was allergic to such displays of love. It was Voldemorts only weakness!

He looked at Luna and slowly lowered his head. He planted a soft little kiss on her mouth. She grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. This little, weird Ravenclaw could bring him to his knees. He was entranced by her. She wasn't that beautiful, but he loved her more than he had ever known.

Her hands were making their way up and down his back, ever since his hands had begun the exploration of her body.

She helped him out of his clothes and he helped her. They were in this together; together as equals. Harry was a bit shy about his body. Nobody had seen him naked before. No girl at least… well his mother off course, but he had been only one. He couldn't remember that.

Luna didn't mind his shyness, she found it rather cute. She knew why he hadn't kissed her before this… even when he had the change… her reputation had put him of it. Now it didn't seem to bother him anymore. They had gotten to know one another. He could see that she wasn't as weird as everyone thought she was.

Harry came in to her, and the love drug was in his veins immediately. She had been a virgin too, just like him. One more thing they had had in common. He was honoured to be her first lover. He didn't care about the rumours anymore. He only cared about Luna and the passion they were sharing. As soon as Luna's body had adapted to him, he instinctively began to move.

It was wondrous how good it felt, how good it felt to be with Luna. He never knew that it could be this good… Luna was moaning. He barely noticed that their breaths became heavy and more irregular as their pace brought them closer to the place they wanted to reach.

Finally the reached it.   
"Har... ry!" Luna screamed his name in ecstasy.

"LU…NA!" Harry shouted as the waves of passion hit him and he shot his seed in her.

They reached their goal. They found heaven on earth. Harry saw so much. He almost thought he saw his parents and Sirius giving him a thumbs up. Luna could have sworn she saw her mother do the same thing. It was as if heaven had given them their blessing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ravenclaws were usually of a sound mind, and never forgot any spells. But Luna did. The Anti-Conceivement Charm she was supposed to cast… she had completely forgotten it. Harry did this to her. She knew it would put her in great danger if anyone would find out. But she had to at least tell Harry.

"Harry," Luna whispered silently.

"Hmmm…" Harry's head was lying on her breast.

"Clear your mind for a moment. I've got something to say and I don't want to be overheard."

Harry cleared his mind as much as he could. He had plenty of practice now that Dumbledore thought him Occlumency and even put more effort into learning it.

"What's up?"

"I forgot… the Anti-Conceivement Charm…" Luna stuttered a little.

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise. He had to tell Dumbledore. Like Dumbledore wouldn't know already. He knew that Dumbledore was watching his every move around the castle.

"I love you, Luna!" he said simply when he had gotten his mind on track again. Voldemort probably would have felt what he had been feeling. Voldemort mind wasn't closed, his was!

They got dressed and strolled out of the closet, hand in hand. On their way to tell Dumbledore, still enjoying the feeling of the other's touch! Remembering the passion they had shared in the closet!

Virgins rarely stay virgins. It's in the human nature to procreate. Humans are animals above all, and procreation is one of the most primal instincts of any human, whether witch, wizard or Muggle.

I don't know what kind of part I play or have played in the history, but I am legendary. _I AM THE CLOSET!_


End file.
